


Drinks of Love

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [20]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: January 28th, 1928. New York City, New York. Agony:Bliss.Norman loves gin.





	Drinks of Love

~January 28th, 1928~

* * *

 

If anyone asked what Norman's favorite drink was he would always give the same answer: gin.  
  
"With candles or without?"  
  
Why did he love the drink gin so much? It was simple. It was the taste. Of love.  
  
"Maybe the flower petals are a bit too much..."  
  
The drink reminded him most of Gin, the love of his life. Everything about her he loved dearly. He was drunk on love and he never wanted to sober up. She was perfect imperfection.   
  
He loved her eyes, an amber that melted him on spot. Skin like milk chocolate, that was soft and warm against his hand whenever he held her, or they met in an embrace. Her locks of dark brown done up in small little corkscrews that bounced whenever there was a pep in her step. Her dazzling smile, like the sun was shining down on him from the heavens. Her laugh like a melody of angels. To her beauty, he couldn't compare.  
  
"Don't forget the chicken, don't forget the chicken..."  
  
When he thought of Gin he saw a lover, bountiful in natural beauty but also cunning and vicious. Her sweetness and kindness only turned if you harmed those she held dear, or made a unforgivable slight against her. Many saw a beautiful woman and nothing more, but he saw the intellect and the sharp gaze she held. Many times her swift cunning saved him and them both.  
  
"Almost done with the salad."  
  
When he thought of Gin, he felt the entire world was pure. When he held her in his arms he felt that nothing outside of their own world could hurt them. When she held him close he felt he'd found a home he wished to always return to without fail. In the past, it seemed as if he was forced to hold the world on his shoulders, but after he fell in love with her, he felt the weight when he picked her up and spun her around. After which without fail she'd place a kiss on his lips and thank him for being such a wonderful man.  
  
"She will be here soon. Calm down Norman, take a deep breath..." And she did arrive, love on her lips, and adoration in her eyes.  
  
When he was with Gin he could be happy anywhere. Even in the deepest pockets of the city as a speakeasy owner with shady dealings. That was how he'd met her. Now and forever, if she was by his side, he felt stronger than ever.  
  
"Norm? Oh! What is all this?"  
  
Many looked at him with fear underlaid with disgust and scorn. Many buckled under his intense gaze and stature. Many ran and hid but not her. She never buckled nor ran and she looked up at him as a equal even being so much smaller than him. Many times had he buckled under her gaze from love.  
  
"It's for you Gin. It's for something special I almost had not the courage to ask you."  
  
He could use over a million words to describe Gin, but it would not be enough. He got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring, hoping the words he could speak about her would act as enough in place of everything more he wanted to say.  
  
"Virginia Irene Moore. You made me feel more loved and happy than I've ever felt before. When I'm with you I feel like I'm home and I want to always return to my home everyday. I want to return to you and your amazing smile. Gin, I am not rich nor am I the most handsome man in this world but I still wish to ask you...will you marry me?"  
  
When he drank a glass of gin he thought of a lover, the world, a home, a woman, of happiness and love. He would always smile after every gulp.  
  
"...yes, oh Norman yes!" She embraced him and kissed him, and the ring was of their love, and the life they'd have together.   
  
So why did he love the alcohol gin so much above the rest? It was not for the taste of the drink itself. It was for his love for his Gin. It was because of his amazing soon to be wife.  
  
This day he proposed to her was one of the happiest days of his life. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.  
  
He loved Gin so much.


End file.
